Hikaru no Bakeneko
by Goldenbrook15
Summary: In which Sai is a Go loving, ghostly cat who happens to be able to grant magical powers, Hikaru is a reluctant magical boy / Go student, and Akira just wants to know what in the world is going on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, nor do I earn anything from creating this. **

**I was reading a My Hero Academia fanfiction a while ago that inspired this. I am not a big fan of the Magical Girl genre, but I do know of it and for some reason this idea came to me and now it won't leave me alone until I publish it. **

**Yes, this is a new story. No, I am not sorry. I have a lot of these floating around on my computer. I am working on new chapters for my other stories, but I have no idea when they will be finished. This has just been bugging me for a while and it won't leave me alone. It might just be one chapter, it might be more, we will see how it goes. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1**

_Curiosity and the Ghostly Cat_

If anyone asked Hikaru a week ago what he thought about his life, he'd say it was boring. He was a below average student with little to no allowance who's only real talent lay in playing soccer with his team. All in all, he was a pretty normal teen going to a normal school with normal hobbies and friends.

"Hi-_ka-_ruuuu!"

That was a week ago. Now, he'd give anything to go back to that boring, _peaceful_, life.

Hikaru let his head thump softly on the desk, one hand laying limply on his lap while the other dropped lifelessly over the top of his head, still holding his pencil between his fingers. The paper of his history quiz crinkled slightly, but he didn't care. Not even plugging his ears helped.

"Oh, come _on _Hikaru! Ignoring me is just plain rude! _Hi-_ka_-ruuuu!"_

What was the name of Japan's leader during the Feudal Era? Was that what it was even called? Did they still have an emperor back then? Honestly, Hikaru couldn't remember . . .

"Hi-ka-ru! Hi-ka-ru! Hi-ka-ru!"

"_Hikaru!"_

"What?!" with a snarl, Hikaru jerked upward, brown eyes blazing. His eyes snapped to the front and then froze.

The teacher, Mr. Juken, frowned in distaste. "Really, Hikaru, is that any way to speak to your elders?" He shook his head and then glanced at the clock before continuing, "In any case, if you don't get going soon, you will be late for your next class. Please hand in your test. The rest of the class has already left."

A light flush spread across his cheeks as Hikaru abruptly shot to his feet, test gripped tightly in his fist. A quick glance around revealed that the teachers was right. Everyone else had already left.

"Oh, oh, right . . ." Hikaru muttered, "Sorry, Sensei."

"It is no problem, Hikaru," Mr. Juken sighed and took the test, "If you plan to nap during a test next time, though, remember that I still have to call home about your grades dropping."

Hikaru's flush, if possible, became darker. He ducked his head and bowed slightly. "Sorry, Sensei. I'll remember."

With one last glance, Hikaru spun and darted out the door. The moment that he was out of earshot of the teacher, he came to a stop and shot a heated glare to his right. "If I get my allowance cut again because of you, I _swear _I will . . . I will . . . I will stop playing your stupid game with you!"

"Mo, but Hikaru! Isn't that going a little to far?" Silvery purple fur shimmered into view on the windowsill. Lithe muscles twitched and stretched as tiny claws bit into the wood, but left no marks behind. A loud yawn brought long, _sharp_, teeth into view. "I was only trying to get your attention!"

The indigo cat settled lazily onto the wooden windowsill as if he belonged there, amusement glittering in his eyes. The tip of his tail flicked calmly in and out of the sunlight even as he grinned mischievously.

_Are cats supposed to be able to grin like that? Its creepy._

"Hikaru! My smile is not creepy!"

Hikaru flinched and his scowl deepened. "Don't _do_ that! Keep your freaky mind reading to yourself!"

The cat tilted his head and flicked one ear, "But Hikaru, how am I supposed to do that when you practically broadcast everything you are thinking!"

"I don't care! Just stop it, Sai!" Hikaru snarled and spun, gripping the straps of his backpack. "I need to get to class, so just _stop bugging me!"_

One week ago, Hikaru had been a typical, normal kid. And then he'd had the bright idea to go snooping through his grandpa's things for stuff that he could sell off for cheap, only to stumble across an old Goban. A Goban that was haunted by a ghostly purple cat named Sai with an odd obsession with the game Go. A Goban haunted by a cat who decided that Hikaru would be the perfect host because he was the only one who had seen him in the last hundred years.

Yeah, Hikaru was just about done with this week. And that wasn't even the worst part of it.

He took a few more steps down the hall and then let out a squawk as his school uniform tightened painfully around his neck and he was dragged backward. "Ak! What the-? Sai!"

"Sorry, Hikaru," Sai had his eyes closed but the smile was still fixedly in place, "but an _Other _is about to appear, and you know that with the current number of Defenders in the field," (just you, really), "this could turn into a sticky situation quickly. So, would you like to handle it now, or after it becomes a world catastrophe?"

Hikaru stayed stiff for several moments, before finally slumping in defeat. "You know what?" he muttered, "Fine. Fine! Detention, here I come!"

With one last glance at the grinning purple cat, he reached down the front of his uniform and pulled out the small black and white stones that were tied securely in the leather string which looped around his head. Firmly gripping them in his left hand while holding out his right into front of his face, two fingers pointed upward with the rest folded loosely toward his palm, Hikaru began. "Open, Gate of Knowledge, and give thy follower power that he might defeat his foe," his eyes flashed open, glowing slightly, "As one, we place the first piece: white, 3-4!"

The flash of light was blinding, and Hikaru was just glad that everyone was in class right about now.

Long purple hair floated downward, stopping just before his lower back, the tip tied together in an elegant tale. Two strips of lighter colored hair, still purple, framed his delicate face. The white kimono with indigo and gold stitching draped elegantly around his thin form and emphasized his slim figure. Even as dated as the outfit was, it still managed to look a little _too _feminine.

"Sai," Hikaru growled, though his voice came out softer, more delicate, "_What did I say about the kimono?"_

Sai's grin just spread further, "If you don't hurry, Hikaru, the _Other _might get away."

"_Sai . . ." _

The cat flicked its tail and faded from view, the only thing left was the echoing chuckle left over. _Hurry, hurry, my precious student! If your quick, you might be able to make it back for your last class!_

You know, being haunted by a ghost? Hikaru could have handled that. Being haunted by a Go obsessed ghost? That would have been irritating, but survivable. A Go loving, magic granting, ghostly cat? One that turned him into a Magical Gir- _Boy, _a Magical _Boy_, and forced him to fight the forces of darkness that threatened to take over the world?

Hikaru wanted to curse that Goban he'd found out of existence. The money he would have earned from selling it wasn't worth it. _At all. _

0~o~0

Hikaru winced as he darted away from his most recently defeated foe, flicking his fingers and arms free of goo with soft exclamations of "ew ew _ew!". _

The _Other_, as the creepy ghost cat ("Bakeneko, Hikaru. I am a _Bakeneko") _had explained, was an Old Spirit that lingered a little too long and became corrupted. Usually, this would just turn them into Yokai, but for some reason the process was being interfered with. These spirits became twisted imitations of their former selves and would often possess people who were once close to them. Each spirit also had their own powers and abilities, and were perfectly able to disguise themselves as human. It was Hikaru's responsibility to track down the cause of this and put a stop to it, and the _Other_ themselves, or the world would be overwhelmed with evil spirits.

He'd already asked why the cat hadn't done it himself, but apparently Yokai weren't _technically _allowed to fight humans. Trick them, yes. Fight them? _No._ And since the _Other_ possessed living humans, well . . . interfering was against the law. What law and where it came from, Sai still hadn't told Hikaru. That didn't mean that he couldn't interfere _indirectly_, however.

Apparently, Yokai could make Contracts with humans and share a portion of their power. This power could then be used to defeat the _Other_ and destroy the corrupting influence. Sai had been assigned a role as Guardian and sent to find a contractor that could host his powers.

Sadly, Sai wasn't really the kind to ask permission first. Hikaru had unknowingly met his criteria by finding that Go board in the attic and seeing the stains that no one else could, which apparently meant that he had enough magical potential to play host to a Bakaneko's powers.

The _Other_ this time had been slime based. _Slime._ As in, it literally threw slime in his face when he got too close. And at his feet. He'd fallen more than once throughout the fight because his _combat boots_ didn't stick to the ground. Thankfully, it was still relatively easy. The _Other _hadn't been possessing its host long enough to gather a lot of energy.

That didn't really help the slime smeared on the previously white kimono, however. The wet fabric twisted around his legs and _wouldn't let go._ Hikaru hissed down at it, eyes narrowed and cat like.

A deep chuckle had Hikaru snapping his eyes upward, snarl deepening as his attention landed on the _highly amused_ Bakeneko sitting on the fire escape in front of him.

"Remind me again," Hikaru didn't even try to keep the cold disguise from his voice, "Why all of my attacks are based around _Go problems?"_

Really. They were. The more difficult the problem, the more powerful the weapon or spell he cast would be. Sai had even hinted as the fact that if he managed to play a full game the results would be even better. Naturally, the cat was the opposite player, shouting out counter plays for Hikaru to answer _while fighting_. Every time he captured a stone on the invisible playing board, there was a power build up that he could then release against the monstrous creatures.

Why couldn't he be a normal Magical _Boy_ and just transform and be able to use all of the powers and weapons without the restraints? That was how it was supposed to work, right? Right?

He had never been into that genre, but he was pretty sure that was how it went.

"Come now, Hikaru. It wasn't that bad!" The cat was still cackling, that traitor. "I am sure that it will come off with a good bath," as if to taunt him, the cat gave a careful lick to its paw and pulled it over his head. Silvery Purple hair rippled under the slightly darker paw, spotless.

Hikaru's legs bunched up and his eyes narrowed further as he prepared to swipe at the annoying ghost cat. The moment his feet were about to leave the ground, however, the transformation dropped and Hikaru toppled over with a yelp, unbalanced.

Another hair raising cackle from the cat had Hikaru glaring up from yet _another_ puddle of slime that he'd landed in.

"Sai," Hikaru commented blandly, "_I hate you."_

The cat just continued to laugh as it vanished, slipping into the _in-between _once again.

_Better luck next time, Hikaru!_

Just because it was out of sight, however, didn't mean that it was gone.

"_Creepy Ghost Cat," _Hikaru spat back mentally as he pulled himself up and looked down at his now ruined school uniform. With a sigh he picked up as bag and began to trudge home. There was no point in going back to school looking like this.

Behind him, the victim on the other slowly stirred, blinking heavily as they found themselves in some random back alley with several hours of memory missing.

"What . . . what happened?" the man muttered as he sat up and glanced around and then down. His face pulled into an expression of pure revulsion. "_Ew!"_

Just another day as a Magical Contractor to a Go Obsessed creepy Bakeneko cat.

Hikaru didn't really know whether to hate his life or just give in and go with it. Nothing in the world made sense anymore.

**0~o~0**

**Hello everyone! Like I mentioned above, this might not get continued, it just wanted to be published. I will probably be doing this with a lot of things. I have a lot of 'first-chapters' written that I haven't really put up because I have to plans to continue them, but I feel bad that I am just leaving them to be enjoyed by the community when I have already written most of them. **

**So, this is what I am going to do. I am going to start published my 'first-chapters' individually, and then work with the ones that I get ideas for. It's up to you which ones you want to see. **

**For the next story I put up, what do you want to see from this list?**

**Vigilante Offline - _(Sword Art Online)_ \- **

**Summary: **_In the game, a quick mind and a quicker reaction saved lives. Kirito has always been someone to react on instinct, which has saved him more than once over the years. His real body doesn't have the same reflexes, but his mind does. _

**Chat in New York - _(Miraculous Ladybug / Avengers)_ -**

**Summary: **_Even while not in Paris Chat Noir can't help but save someone in trouble. If this person just happens to be dressed up as a red bug and swigging from building to building on what appeared to be wire, well, it's an honest mistake. _

**To Feel Alive - _(Sword Art Online)_ \- **

**Summary 1: **_Argo might have started a gang, with an unknowing Kirito and Asuna as its leading family . . . completely by accident of course._

**Summary 2: **_Kirito isn't a criminal. Neither is Asuna. They are NOT the leaders of the most infamous famiglia in Japan, no matter what the rumors say. If anyone asks, it Argo's fault._

**Not A Hero - _(Sword Art Online / My Hero Academia)_ -**

**Summary: **_He doesn't care that his Grandfather is a minor pro hero, or that his quirk would be perfect for stealth missions, Kazuto just doesn't want to be a hero. And then SAO happens. And suddenly, being a hero is the last thing on his mind. _

**Other **

_**You Can request any of my other published stories as well, though I can't promise that I can get to them. I have a lot of new ideas, not so many old ones. **_

**Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you thought! There will probably be at least one more chapter on this, but I don't know when I will put it up. **

**I am also working on another chapter of Island of Fairies, so everyone who is waiting for that, it's coming. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**(Updated: 8/9/2019)**


End file.
